justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:452
Templates In the future, it would be nice if you would change template content, or post a suggested template update code to some talk page, instead of replacing templates on all articles. Also, your templates still differ by having all text in one block, rather than some of it being under the picture. GMRE (talk) 16:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :I did post the suggested template code, and suggest you edit the existing templates. :You're welcome. -16:40, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I interpreted that as a whole new template. GMRE (talk) 16:49, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Some questions I was just at your saints row wiki and noticed some changes since the last time I edited anything there. *Clicking on "edit" will automatically start the "classic" editor in "source" mode. How exactly did you do that? *I noticed there was a blank user infobox on my userpage there. Where did you get the idea for that? Here maybe? *At the top edge of any page is the "top navigation". How did you put so many things into the top line? I can't put the community portal there, because it tells me "Oops, your Level 1 menu is too wide. Please shorten the menu to fit. Need more help?" That help page says that it can contain up to "4 Level 1 links which combine for a total width of 550px. These are the links that are always visible above the colored menu bar.". I'm pretty sure adding the word "community" to the end of the current bar on the JC wiki would result in a much shorter bar than your current one in terms of the pixel count and you still managed to add way more than just 4 level 1 links. *Under the "edit summary" there's a drop-down list for many generic edit summaries. Where do you enable/customize this list? GMRE (talk) 18:56, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for sounding like such a noob at this. I'm sure there's probably some link to a whole other level of wikia customization in some obvious location that I haven't noticed yet. GMRE (talk) 19:00, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :*I requested it due to a couple of problems, I actually forgot it was still like that. :*Part of the idea came from people who kept adding the "Character" infobox to their user page, the "favourites" listed in there came from people posting polls asking people favourites and from those "This user likes X" userboxes that some wikis have, the "interests" section was so people wouldn't have to "manually" list which "user groups" they wanted to be members of. (I didn't know you had user page infoboxes here, I'll have to take a look) :**Edit: Wow, I can see why you thought I might have gotten the user infobox idea from here, they did end up looking pretty similar. (Here's the first revision of mine, for reference.) -452 19:25, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :*Add an extra * before each item. To avoid the width check, zoom out before saving ("ctrl -" in Chrome, probably the same in Firefox), or edit it this way. ;) :*There's a version of this at http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Standard_Edit_Summary :http://dev.wikia.com/ is the #1 place for "a whole other level of wikia customization." :) -452 19:20, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Here's our template page, in case you only looked at my userpage, because I don't use all the options: Template:Infobox User. I'll get to work on the stuff some time soon (unless something gets in the way). GMRE (talk) 19:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::So you just asked to change the default editor and they just did it? Can you remember where you asked? Here maybe? GMRE (talk) 15:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Somewhere on . But I had reported a lot of errors with it, and I don't think it's something they just do for everyone. Unless you've noticed and reported a lot of errors, they probably won't do it here. Also, I thought they were going to change it back once they fixed most of the errors - hence why I forgot it was like that. There are a couple of errors still though. -452 16:01, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::What errors are those? GMRE (talk) 16:06, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Mostly weird things which happen with templates on the Saints Row Wiki, so those problems may not ever happen here. -452 16:09, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Standard Edit Versions You're entirely correct. I just ripped it over because I wanted something that would work as soon as possible. As it stands, I don't know what I would put for the version information but feel free to tell me what to put. Probably should've asked you first. Kronos Talk 02:57, April 24, 2015 (UTC)